


The Second Order of Holy Communion

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It's been a long time since Harry's been to church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Warnings: This story contains religious themes and may be considered blasphemous. Please don't read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. This is for entertainment purposes and no money has been made from this story.

This story was written for the "Bring Back the Porn" challenge on Insane Journal.

A special thanks to Snapetoy for the not only her marvelous beta skills, but for her friendship as well. You are amazing!

** The Second Order of Holy Communion **

“Jesus!” Harry gasped, as a long finger breached his arse roughly.

“Now, now, Potter,” Snape murmured snidely in his ear, “You are in the house of God, you should not be blaspheming so.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… JESUS!” Harry exclaimed as Snape curled his finger, rubbing it across his prostate.

“You have a vulgar mouth, Potter,” Snape said, hot breath hitting Harry’s ear and making the little hairs stand at attention. “I fear I shall have to correct you for your disrespect.”

“Yeah, disrespect!” Harry murmured. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back, utterly immersed in the pleasure Snape was pulling from him.

Harry groaned as Snape removed his finger. He was so bloody hard it was painful. He looked over his shoulder at Snape, who was glancing around the room, like he was looking for something specific. Harry followed his gaze and noticed an old ratty prayer stool that had definitely seen better days and been obviously been placed here, out of sight, out of mind.

Hands clutched Harry firmly by the shoulders as Severus steered them towards the stool. No easy feat, considering Harry’s pants were down around his ankles, and the resulting shuffling would have seemed comical, had Severus not been quite so hard against his back. He could sense Severus’ frustration at the slow pace, and wasn’t surprised when he squatted down and grabbed Harry by the foot. 

“Lift!” he ordered, and Harry complied immediately. Snape pulled the shoe off and flung it across the room before yanking Harry’s leg out of his pants. Severus was obviously in much too much of a hurry to bother with the other leg and Harry’s pants pooled around his ankle, trapped on his leg by his glossy black shoe.

“Kneel,” Snape ordered firmly, and Harry dropped wordlessly onto the prayer stool. “Yes my little alter-boy, you have sinned. But fear not, I shall offer up communion and wash the sin from you.”

Harry was breathing hard as Snape positioned himself in front of his face. He watched as Severus methodically began to undo the buttons on his trousers. The heavy black robes were certainly adding to the atmosphere, and Harry couldn’t suppress a groan when at last Severus’ cock sprang free.

Severus took himself in hand and pushed his cock up against Harry’s face. Severus' cock rubbed down over his nose to his chin, before tracing his lips from left to right and Harry felt his heart spike as he realized Severus was smearing his pre-come across his face in the sign of the cross. 

“Do you repent, sinner?” a silky voice asked from above.

“Oh God, I … yes, I repent.” Harry was barely able to speak, and he swallowed nervously as voices sounded outside the door. Oh God, it would be so easy for someone to open the door and find them like this!

“Kiss me…” the voice ordered.

Harry bowed his head, and placed his lips to the end of Severus’s cock. He felt a hand card through his hair gently, and that sultry voice bade him to rise.

Harry rose shakily; he was so aroused he felt like he was vibrating. He stumbled a bit as his socked foot caught in his pants, but Severus reached out a steadying hand.

“Good boy,” Severus said softly, as he moved behind Harry. 

Sharp laughter punctuated the air as people walked down the path just outside the closed door, and Harry took a deep breath.

“Severus, I don’t think that…” Harry started, but stopped when Severus, now standing behind him, leaned in to nuzzle his neck. 

“Not Severus, you impertinent boy, how dare you refer to me in such a way? You will refer to me as Father,” Severus said as he licked and nibbled at the spot just under Harry’s ear, the spot that made Harry’s knees weak and his cock leak.

Firm hands worked their way under Harry’s shirt, and he groaned and leaned his head against Severus’ shoulder as his nipples were tweaked and pulled, sending delicious messages down to his cock.

Clever hands worked their way down Harry’s torso and, avoiding his cock, ran down Harry’s free leg. Harry felt Snape nudge his knee from behind with his own knee, and Harry allowed his leg to be guided up and onto the prayer stool. 

“Keep your leg there, and do not move it,” Severus ordered quietly. 

“Yes sir.” Harry replied.

“Yes, Father,” Severus corrected.

“Yes, Father,” Harry said obediently.

Harry was pushed forward slightly, so that he was no longer leaning back onto Severus. He felt vulnerable positioned this way, with one foot on the floor and one leg on the prayer stool. It opened his arse slightly and gave Severus better access. He groaned in pleasure as Severus breeched him easily, as he was still greased and stretched from his morning shag.

“I see that a morning spent on your knees in worship wasn’t enough for you, was it, you filthy boy?” Snape asked, as he wrapped an arm around Harry, holding him tightly so that he could thrust into him with short, hard thrusts. “Was it?!” he repeated when there was no answer.

“No, father,” Harry replied desperately.

“You need a mentor, boy. Someone to take you firmly in hand,” Snape’s hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, “and somebody to show you the path, so that the gates to Heaven may be flung open wide for you.”

Severus was thrusting hard and fast, his hand expertly working Harry’s cock. 

“I do this because I am committed, boy.” Severus’ breathing was becoming ragged and uneven, “I am committed to washing the sin out of you!”

“Yes, please, Father. Wash the sin away, make me pure again.” Harry gasped, caught up in the moment.

“Here it comes, child. Take it! Take it, you wicked boy! Filthy, wicked… Arrrrgghhh.” Severus threw back his head and his groan of pleasure echoed around the tiny anteroom. 

“Oh fuck me! Fuck me, Father!” Harry exclaimed as his orgasm ripped through him. Rope after rope of hot sticky come flew out of Harry’s cock and onto Severus’ fingers. 

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the two men as they leaned against each other for support. In the dimness of the room, each was lost in his own afterglow.

Finally Harry broke the silence. “Well. That was … different,” he said, an air of uncertainty in his voice.

Severus kissed Harry’s ear as he pulled out of him and tucked his now flaccid cock back in his pants. He was silent as he started doing up the numerous buttons.

Harry moved his leg off the prayer stool and stretched languidly before bending over to haul up his pants, when he froze suddenly.

The sound of The Wedding March filled the air.

“OH FUCK!!” Harry exclaimed. “The ceremony’s beginning! Help me! Where the fuck is my other shoe?!?” 

He looked around desperately while hauling up his pants, and secured the button before grabbing his coat and trying to tuck his now wrinkled shirt back into his pants and adjusting his tie. 

“Don’t just fucking stand there, help me!” he said to Snape who stood leaning against the wall, a lazy smile upon his face.

When Harry realized Snape wasn’t going to help him at all, he muttered “Fuck it” under his breath, and abandoned his search for the missing shoe. He flung the door open and jogged across the row of guests to stand next to Ron, pulling his jacket on and running his fingers through his hair in an haphazard attempt to tame it.

Ron glanced at him. “You’re late, mate! You look in a right state, too! What happened, did a couple of lads rough you up? 

The music swelled and Ron turned to look back down the aisle, smiling as Hermione appeared on her fathers arm. 

Hermione, however, wasn’t looking at Ron. She was looking at Harry, glaring from his face to his crotch, and Harry put his fingers on his fly and quickly did the zip up. With his tie askew, a shoe missing, and his bloody fly undone for the entire chapel to see, he knew she knew exactly what he’d been up to, and as soon as the vows were said she was going to absolutely kill him.

He knew he was a dead man. Looking over the gathered guests, he spotted Snape hovering at the back of the chapel, near the door. Harry grinned his devilishly crooked grin and throught to himself “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned….”

__

Fin.


End file.
